


richie stumbles around in the darkness

by booksameliad



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 00:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12445410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksameliad/pseuds/booksameliad
Summary: richie gets taken by the clown, and it's like one of those old fairytales, where you have to kiss your love for them to wake up.





	richie stumbles around in the darkness

richie stumbles around in the darkness, blind without his glasses.

he dragged his right hand across the wet walls, trying to find something, anything, to help him out of the gloomy place. he hears a loud popping noise near him, sees how the room lights up in a mixture of red, orange and yellow, and feels the anticipation, no, fear, running through his veins as he can see movement but can't see what's making the movements.

just as fast as it appeared, the movement was gone again, but richie hesitantly took a step forward, because what if the clown took him? what if all the missing children were down here? what if georgie's still alive?

he blinks against the bright lights as he opens his eyes again, and he stands up straight and starts to walk through the muddy water, because even if there's a slight chance georgie is still alive, he will explore that chance.

he owes it to bill, and even though the last time he saw bill, bill punched him in the face and almost broke his glasses, he still owes everything to bill.

bill's the one who wouldn't mind him sneaking into his window at one in the morning when the silence of the house becomes unbearable. bill's the one who comforts him when he runs to his house cryingÂ  after his parents fight about how useless richie is. bill's the one who always helped patch richie up after henry or his dad needs to let some anger out. bill's the one who cried into richie's shoulder the day georgie died (no not died, missing. he's just missing, that's all. he just went missing) when they sat alone in bill's room, awaiting news on georgie and for stan to arrive. bill's the one who got a black eye and got covered in blood when he defended richie when henry started to make fun of his home life. bill's the first best friend richie's ever had, and the first to leave.

all of a sudden, the clown was in front of him, lifting him up by the throat as he struggled against the monster's hold.

"gotta say, never really thought of you as the kinky type." richie tried to grin, failing horribly as the clown tightened his hold.

"beep beep richie." the monster, IT, pennywise (what was it's real name? why did pennywise pop into his head?) whoever it was, growled at him and raised him higher, lifting one hand away to straighten his collar.

oh, what would the clown do?

it opened up it's mouth, and richie wondered for a moment, why was the clown just showing him regular teeth? then he stopped wondering, stopped caring when the clown's mouth unhinged.

teeth started appearing, all shoving upwards as richie stared down into the bright light.

he tried to fight it. he tried to kick and shove and scream, but the light stopped him, stopped him from moving at all, and it helped him float in the air.

-

(later, when bill was still awake in his bed with richie curled around him, clutching him like if he let go bill would die, he finally thought of the fear he had felt when he walked to richie's house and found blood.

the blood that stained richie's hands.)

bill clearly remembers how he found out that richie was gone, missing, taken by the clown.

he had found one of richie's hawaiian shirts in the floor of his bedroom, from when richie had to get away from his parents. he felt anger as he held the shirt. anger at richie.

he tightly gripped the shirt as he knocked on the front door of richie's house, waiting for the boy to appear so he could throw the shirt at richie and leave.

the door swung open on his sixth knock, and he jumped a little since he wasn't expecting it. he put his hand on the door and lightly shoved it, the static of the TV becoming louder as the door opened.

he quickly stepped into the house and walked towards richie's room. as he opened the door he gave a startled shriek before stepping back.

the room was dark. the windows were shut and curtains were over them, blocking sunlight from coming into the room. there was a lamp in the room, looking as if it had never been used. books were scattered around the floor, and a few water bottles were in the floor too. a stuffed animal that bill gave richie when they were seven was laying on the bed, halfway under the covers. bill could see a few books looking as if they were about to fall off the bookshelf, but he could only dwell on it for a second as he looked towards something more urgent.

drops of blood were on the floor beside richie's room, starting inside and ending who knows where. all bill can see though, is the bloody message left on the ceiling, capturing his horrified stare. the message was clear, spelled out for bill to know, to be afraid.

_**YOU'LL DIE IF YOU TRY. YOU'LL DIE IF YOU TRY.** _

bill stumbled back, clutching the shirt in his hands as he slammed the door shut, running down the stairs before it fully closed. he shut the front door behind him, then ran to his bike, jumping on it and pedaling as fast as he can towards where the other losers would be.

-

after henry fell down the well and they assured stan that no, they didn't leave him, they continued onwards, trying to find richie.

trying to find the boy who helped complete the loser's club. trying to find the boy who beverly can talk to about her home life. trying to find the boy who helped bill after georgie went missing. trying to find the boy who made jokes about eddie's mom and called him cute. trying to find the boy who always helped stan with his OCD. trying to find the boy who didn't spend much time with ben, but in the time that he did he helped ben with henry, belch, creepy mccreepster, and bleached knock off. trying to find the boy who helped mike with boys who called him an idiot since he was homeschooled.

after bill followed georgie and found richie, he felt like crying, because the boy looked blank.

stan and mike came out behind him, gasping as they saw richie floating. they quickly ran over, stan climbing onto mike so he could grab richie. he couldn't reach him, so he stood up on mike and jumped at richie, grabbing onto his legs and pulling him down.

bill helped pull richie the rest of the way down as the others found them, running over as bill looked at richie and grabbed his hands.

"i-i'm sorry r-richie! p-please wake u-up!" bill stuttered, trying to feel for anything that would let him know that richie's alive.

"w-why don't you kiss richie?" eddie suggested. "it could be like in one of those old fairytales where you have to kiss him so that he can wake up."

"i-i don't k-know." bill turned to look at richie, studying his face for a moment before leaning in, kissing the boy.

after a few seconds, he pulled away. richie didn't make any noise, any movement at all to show that he was alive, and bill almost walked away when richie's eyes flew open and he let out a small gasp.

"guys?" he asked, and before they could say anything, bill tackled richie, tightly hugging him as the others crowded near them too.

"y-you're a-a-alive!" bill smiled, grabbing richie's hand, and richie smiled at him.

"I am."

(later, after bill separates from richie and sees georgie and follows him to the other side of the room, shoots him, almost gets taken by the clown, then gets saved by his now boyfriend richie tozier, bill remembers everything with richie in his arms, and he doesn't feel scared.)


End file.
